


Of Gold and Wings

by LOWxBATTERY



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Some sort of AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOWxBATTERY/pseuds/LOWxBATTERY
Summary: I dunno, Saw the prompt...and yeah. I know it makes no sense but...fahk it.





	Of Gold and Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Based on: “They have wings of stained glass and horns of gold.”

The angel hard red curly hair and magnificent wings. Though he had to be careful – his wings were stained glass.

The man with the golden horns came across the angel and how his beauty intrigued him; not just his wings, but his personality. The way he made the most stubborn of men (i.e;; Himself) laugh and smile.

The angel was also intrigued by man before him. How he looked like he had the worlds' weight on his shoulders. A permanent scowl. His words short and simple. When he smiled, the angel felt like he was falling...

The two learned their names. Sami and Kevin. They stayed together for years. Loved each other.

And when there was a fight, Sami would be the first in to protect Kevin, and he hated that – so worried Sami would get hurt, his wings would shatter... But the redhead went on nonetheless.

After each fight, Sami began to notice some of his colors on his wings fading, chipping. He kept quiet about it. He knew what why it was happening. 

He was always warned to not fall in love with golden horns. They'll leave you broken.

One night, as soon as Sami hit the ground, he closed his eyes and waited and waited... Only to hear Kevin walk away, leaving Sami to take a beating.

Kevin came back only to drop to his knees; Sami knelt in defeat. His wings completely void of any color, the glass falling and shattering on the ground.

For the first time, Sami glared at Kevin with tears in his eyes. Never breaking the contact, he reached over his back and pulled what was left of his wings, dropping them in a heap by Kevin as he let out a yell of anguish.

They were right... Golden horns will leave you.

And now, it was his turn.

Silence overtook them but not until another yell from Sami as he clutched his head. Within seconds, Kevin found himself doing the same then immediately grab for his back.

And he felt them.

Wings. Just like Sami's. 

Sami stood, his new horns glistening. He leaned down to the shocked and confused Kevin.

“They break when you're broken. When the ones you love leave you too many times...”

He looked and already saw a small crack forming on Kevin's wings.

“Where's your guardian angel now?” He asked and walked away, smirking while he heard Kevin's sobs.


End file.
